


Not this Kind of Legend

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-11
Updated: 2002-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic, Clark thinks about Lex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not this Kind of Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic; angst (first angst fic); very, very short. 

## Not this Kind of Legend

by Mecca

<http://www.angelfire.com/journal2/mecca.htm>

* * *

Rating: I'm going to err on the side of caution and say R Author's 

I don't hate you. I never hated you.

When ever I thought I'd come close I'd think back to the halcyon days ...yes, I said halcyon. You would have laughed at me. Teased "Stick to corn, Kent." because of course I would have mispronounced it then. Then you would have reached out and... It's never good to dwell on it. I try not to. It's too painful now. To remember the touch of your hand on my body. I felt it so many times. Gentle in Smallville, a caress. Hard in Metropolis, bruising, if I could have bruised. I couldn't understand it at first. How you looked at me like I was a stranger. Like you didn't know me at all, not as a friend, not having...known me. 

Like you didn't remember mouths touching softly for the first time, what you jokingly called my sixteenth birthday present. Starlight picnics, making love under the watchful eyes of the moon. Sweat-soaked bodies sliding together, joined in far more than the physical. My eighteenth birthday, and your whispered promise that you loved me. 

You said you wanted me to be sure, as if I wasn't already. You said you wanted to be certain I knew there was a world outside of Smallville, a world outside of you. As if there was another world I wanted. So I went away to college, studied, missed you every moment of every day. Sometimes the pain was almost physical, missing you and the meteor rocks that were a world away in Smallville, the only things that could hurt me. I called, and you were the same old Lex.

But when I returned...running, after hearing of your plane crash, you were already secluded with your father who warped your mind and emotions in a way that would not have been possible if your memory had not been lost. I tried to make you remember...

It's too late now. The only thing I can do is to try to stop you from hurting people, people you would never have hurt, they hadn't hurt you. People you loved, people you would have loved, Lex. But that's the problem. You're not Lex anymore. Not my Lex anyway. My Lex. You were that, as surely as I was your Clark. You said our friendship would be the stuff of legend. Later you said our love would be too. I don't think this was the kind of legend you meant.


End file.
